We Don't Belong
by ALLONS-Y ROSE TYLER
Summary: My name is Bella Singer, I'm 23, pregnant with Dean Winchester's baby. He aparently doesn't want me. First Edward, then Jake, then Jason, and lastly, Dean. Is there something wrong with me? Yes. There is. I'm just the girl that never fit in and has to help save a world that hates me. On hold!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do I **_**really**_** have to do this. I wouldn't be on here if I owned anything. I don't own anything but the plot!**

Bella woke up feeling sick, again. She groaned as she got up and ran to the bathroom.

'Why do I have to be so stupid?' She asked herself as she threw up into the toilet. Once she was done, she took a showered and then got dressed. She decided on a white tank top with a sea green cardigan, dark, stone washed jeans, and a sea green beanie. She went down staires, grabbed an apple and her messenger bag and put on her brown, high-heeled boots and walked outside to her midnight blue, Audi R8 TG Spyder. She hopped in and drove to her art studio.

Once she got there and opened up the shop and then set up an easel, paint, and brushes. Then she flipped the Open/Closed sign and turned on her new Black Veil Brides CD and started painting.

First, she painted a man that had short brown hair and green eyes. He was 6'0 and was wearing a grey shirt, leather jacket, jeans, tenis shoes, and an Egyptian safty medallion. The second guy had long brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing similar clothes to the first man, but with boots. They were both looking at something she couldn't see. They looked like they were in a wherehouse.

Ding. The bell went off as Bella walked into the front room and saw three men. Two of them were the men from the painting. One of them was her boyfriend, Dean.

"Hey, baby girl." Dean said softly. Bella ran into his outstreached arms and hugged him tight.

"Hi, D." She replied, just as quietly. Then, she turned to the two others. "Hi, Sammy. John." She said as she hugged them both. "Why don't we go into the back room and talk."

"Ok." They all said.

Once we were in the back, Bella paused the music and grabbed three beers and handed them out.

"So, how have you been doing, Bella?" John asks Bella.

"Good, but I need to tell you something." She says nervously.

"What is it, Bells?" Dean asks, impatiently.

"Well…I'm pregnant." She replies, watching his reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I want to give a shout out to ****paulswolfgirl2355 and RavenClaw527 for reviewing. And also to everyone who Favorited/followed this story. Remember Reviews are like getting a hug from Sam and Dean.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot!**

_THE ROAD SO FAR!_

_"Good, but I need to tell you something." She says nervously._

_"What is it, Bells?" Dean asks, impatiently._

_"Well…I'm pregnant." She replies, watching his reaction._

First, Dean's face showed shock, then worry, and lastly….fear as he looked at his dad.

"Well, who is the father?" John asked, not really wanting to know.

'If Dean is the father, I'm gonna have a few words for him. What was he thinking?! Getting Bella Singer pregnant' John thought to himself.

"Dean's the father." Bella tells him as if it was obvious.

"I'm gonna be a dad?" Dean exclaimes. He looked worried and, if Bella's not mistaking, happiness.

"Have you told Bobby yet, Bella?" Sammy asks curiously.

"No, I was thinking of going over there in a few days." Bella replies. She sighs as the bell rings again. "I'll go get that." She says as she goes into the front of the shop.

There was a man looking at one of the sketches of Dean, Sam, and John. Bella walked over to him and he looked at her as if she was amusing.

"Hello, can I help you?" Bella asked cautiously.

"Yes, are you Isabela Swan?" He asked, though he looked like he already knew the answer.

"Yes." She said. The man then raised his hand and Bella was pinned to the wall. He then walked to her and pulled out a knife.

"Now, you are going to tell me exactly what I want to know and if you do than I might let you live." He told her as he dragged the knife across her cheek and then down her arm and Bella whimpered

"Who are you." Bella manages to get out.

"Crowley. Now, where are the Winchesters?" He asks. "I know you know." Bella spit at his face and Crowley backhanded her hard. Bella tasted blood in her mouth.

'If I can just warn them' She thinks to herself.

Crowley then, precedes to drag the knife across her forearm and she realizes with horror that he intends to cut her arm off if she doesn't answer his question. Then she heard the fimilar click of a gun.

"We are right here, Crowley. Leave her alone." John's voice says.

Crowley then steps away from me and turns to face the Winchester's.

"Why did you run, Johnny? I thought we had something special." Crowley mocks. He then disapears and the Winchester's are by Bella's side in a matter of seconds.

"Bells, are you Ok?" Dean asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just might need a couple of stiches." Bella replies.

"Good. Why don't I take you home and patch you up while Sam and dad close up. Then we can all meet up at your house." Dean says to Bella, as he helps her up.

"All right. But I need to call my dad and tell him that I wont be able to meet him for diner." Bella says as they walk out the door and get in her car.

**Ok, guys. Chapter two done. Remember review and tell me what you think. Must get at least five reviews for me to update again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys! Thanks for the reviews. They made my day. I'm sorry if I'm not updating enough, but I'm trying to stay caught up with school and trying to find a job, so please don't be mad. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight.**

**On with the show!**

_THE ROAD SO FAR_

_"What is it, Bells?" Dean asks, impatiently._

_"Well…I'm pregnant." She replies, watching his reaction._

_"We are right here, Crowley. Leave her alone." John's voice says._

_Crowley then steps away from me and turns to face the Winchester's._

_"Why did you run, Johnny? I thought we had something special." Crowley mocks. He then disapears and the Winchester's are by Bella's side in a matter of seconds._

_"Bells, are you Ok?" Dean asks worriedly._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I just might need a couple of stitches." Bella replies._

_NOW_

When Bella and Dean got to the house, Dean went straight for the first aid kit and then sat Bella down on the counter.

"How far along are you, baby girl?" Dean asks while cleaning the cut on her arm and sanitizes a needle.

"Three months. I tried to contact you, but every time I called I got your voice mail." She replies. "Why didn't you call me, Dean?" She asks. She then gasps as he starts to clean the cut on her cheek.

"I wanted to, believe me, I really did. Every time I tried, a new problem would arise." Dean says sadly. Bella believed him. Who wouldn't? He was a Winchester after all.

Bella then feels a tugging sensation on her arm.

"So, are you gonna help me raise it?" Bella asks nervously. Not wanting their child to not have a father to be there for it.

"If you don't mind, I would love to be our child's life. I want to be there for it." Dean replies nervously, as if he thought that I wouldn't want him in our child's life.

"I would love that." Bella says smiling. Dean then leans in and kisses her and she kisses back eagerly.

"So," Dean starts, as he pulls away. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"I thought that we could name it Alexandra Mary Winchester, if it's a girl. But if it's a boy, than I was thinking of Jonathan Colt Winchester. What do you think?" Bella says.

"Bella, I love it." Dean replies.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to the appointment tomarrow. It's to see what the gender of the baby is." Bella asks.

"Of course I'll come!" Dean replies, while putting the first aid kit away. Just then I heard the door open and John and Sam came in. Once I got a better look at them, I realized that Sam's shirt was covered in blood and John was sporting a bloody nose.

**And done! Now, let's see if we can get ten reviews. PLEASE REVIEW! It motivates me to write more! Till next time peeps!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm back! I just got to say, thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorite/followed! I hope this story is all you expect of it. If anyone has any ideas for the story, Review and tell me what it is! Dean and Sam love you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight**

_THE ROAD SO FAR:_

_"I was wondering if you would like to come to the appointment tomarrow. It's to see what the gender of the baby is." Bella asks._

_"Of course I'll come!" Dean replies, while putting the first aid kit away. Just then I heard the door open and John and Sam came in. Once I got a better look at them, I realized that Sam's shirt was covered in blood and John was sporting a bloody nose._

NOW

Once Dean sees them he rushes to them and started fussing over Sammy. Making sure that Sam hadn't been stabbed or anything.

"What the heck happened?" Bella demands.

John walks over to the counter and starts to clean the blood off his shirt.

"The demon, Crowley, came back with a few friends as we were locking up. The shop is pretty messed up. Sorry Bells." Sammy tells Bella.

"That's ok, I was gonna move in with my dad and buy a new shop there." Bella tells them.

"Wait, Bella, why are you moving in with Bobby?" Sammy asks.

"One, I'm pregnant and Charlie probably won't let me come back. Two, there's a demon that is trying to use me to get to you. Three, you probably don't want to stop hunting. And four, I'm not gonna be able to move around a lot for a while. Do I need to keep going?" Bella says while ticking them off on her fingers.

"Oh. Good point." Sam says. "Do you know what it will be yet?"

"No, Dean and I are going to find out tomarrow." She replies. "Well, I'm going to bed. It's been a long day. You guys can stay here if you want. Sam can take the guest room. John, you can have the TV room. And Dean, you can sleep on the couch or in my room, if you want." Bella says before walking up the stairs to get ready for bed.

She put her sweat pants and tank top on, washed her face and then went to her room to find Dean already in bed. Bella climbed into bed with him and snuggled up to him with her head on his bare chest. Dean starts to stroke her hair.

"What do you think it's going to be?" Dean asks.

"A girl." Bella tells him. Dean then wraps his arms around her and they soon fall asleep.

**W**I**N**C**H**E**S**T**E**R**S**

_(THE NEXT DAY)_

Dean woke up to an empty bed. He decided to get ready for the day. Just then the door opens and Bella walks in wearing a Black Veil Brides loose T-shirt, a pair of distressed jeans and her leather jacket.

"Hey, I was just coming to wake you up." She says to him. "We need to leave soon."

"Ok. I'll go get ready." Dean says as he kisses her on the forehead and walks to the bathroom to shower.

**W**I**N**C**H**E**S**T**E**R**S**

Bella and Dean were waiting for the doctor to come back with the results. They had already called Sam and asked him and John to meet us at the diner for dinner. Just then the doctor came in, looking at our results.

Well," He says. "The results are good and it looks like you are having twins. One boy and one girl."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm back! I hope you missed me, 'cause I missed you! Thanks for reviewing and supporting me. Now, on with the show!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight and if I did Edward wouldn't glitter like a disco ball!**

_THE ROAD SO FAR:_

_Bella and Dean were waiting for the doctor to come back with the results. They had already called Sam and asked him and John to meet us at the diner for dinner. Just then the doctor came in, looking at our results._

_Well," He says. "The results are good and it looks like you are having twins. One boy and one girl."_

NOW:

Bella felt like squealing from excitement. She was going to have twins! She then looked at Dean and saw the happiness and excitement on his face. Dean saw her looking and wrapped his arms around her waist.

**W**I**N**C**H**E**S**T**E**R**S**

Bella and Dean pull up to the diner, excited to tell them the news. Dean holds the door open for Bella and she mumbles a thanks. She looks around and spots Sam in one of the booths and heads over to them as Dean follows her over.

"Hi, Sammy, John." She acknowledges them as she slides in the booth.

"Hey, Bells." They reply.

"Have you ordered yet?" Dean asks as he picks up a menu.

"No, just drinks, so far." Sam says. " Ok, I'm dying to know, is it a boy or a girl?" Bella and Dean stay quiet for a while.

"Hi, Bella, it's good to see you!" Jessica says coming up to our table. "Now, what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll take an Iced tea." Bella replies.

"I'll have some coffee, black." Dean says next.

"Ok, If you need anything just call." Jessica says before going to get our drinks.

Sam and John then turns to me.

"All right, it's twins. A boy and a girl!" Bella says as if she's a pixie stick junkie. Sam and John's eyes widen before Sam gets up and walks over to the counter and talks to Jessica for a minute. Sam comes back with a cherry pie and sets it down in the middle of the table.

"Share." He says to Dean and me with a stern look.

He then sits down and says. "Cheers to the new member of the Winchester family."

We then split the pie, with Dean and me having the biggest pieces, of course.

"So, have you thought of any names yet?" John asks.

"I was thinking of Alexandra Mary Winchester for the girl and Jonathan Colt Winchester for the boy." Bella says watching John's reaction. First, he looked shocked then, he seemed pleased.

"Those are really good Bells." Sam says. John nods in agreement.

"They are really nice, Isabella." A voice I recognized as Crowley's says from the booth behind Bella.

**Sorry, I gotta cut this short. If you want a longer chapter, then review. Thanks everyone! Oh, and the Cullen's won't be in this story for a while, sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Two chapters in one day! I hope you have a good Friday! R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight!**

_THE ROAD SO FAR:_

_"So, have you thought of any names yet?" John asks._

_"I was thinking of Alexandra Mary Winchester for the girl and Jonathan Colt Winchester for the boy." Bella says watching John's reaction. First, he looked shocked then, he seemed pleased._

_"Those are really good Bells." Sam says. John nods in agreement._

_"They are really nice, Isabella." A voice I recognized as Crowley's says from the booth behind Bella._

NOW:

"Crowley." Dean growls as he shields my body. "What do you want?"

"I just came to congratulate the happy couple. Also to see pretty Bella again." Crowley says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, you said it; now leave so we can eat our pie peacefully." Dean shoots back.

"I'll see you again soon, pretty Bella." Crowley says before disappearing.

Dean then turns to Bella and says, "Maybe we should head to Bobby's tonight."

"Alright, I'll call him and let him know that we are on the way while you go get a to go box for the pie." Bella replies before getting up and heading outside to call her dad.

The phone rang three times before he picked up.

"Hello?" His gruff voice answers.

"Hi, daddy!" Bella says happily.

"Bella, how ya doin' kiddo?" He asks, obviously pleased.

"Good. I was thinking of coming to see you tonight. Would that be ok?" Bella asks.

"Of course it would, Bells! Will you be bringing anyone with you?" He asks.

"Yep, the Winchester's all of them." She tells him.

"Ok, see you soon, and be safe, kiddo." He replies before hanging up.

Just then Dean, Sam, and John come out and tell Bella it's time to go. We got to my house and I packed a duffel and a backpack. The duffel was full of weapons from my time hunting and the backpack was full of clothes and a few pictures.

We got in the car and took off. About four hours later Bella, Dean, and Sam were asleep. John got a phone call from Meg, a demon. Demanding the Colt and when John said no she snapped the neck of a hunting buddy of his.

He decided to give them a fake. He pulled over and woke everyone up and then told them his plan. They protested but he told them that he knew where the demon that killed their moms was going to be tonight. They didn't argue after that.

They made a plan. Bella was going to stay either in the car or at a hotel, Dean and Sam were going to stake out the house the demon would be at, and John would give the fake one to Meg.

**W**I**N**C**H**E**S**T**E**R**S**

Dean, Sam, and Bella were outside the family's house, the one that the demon was going to visit tonight. They were just waiting. Just then the radio and lights started to flicker and they knew that it was time. They heard the scream of the mother just as they burst into the nursery. Dean shot at it and got it in the leg but it just disappeared. We got everyone outside then the fire started. Bella got out of the car and ran over to check on the mother.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked her.

"Yeah, thanks-." She replied turning to the boys.

"Oh, I'm Sam, this is Dean, and this is Bella, Dean's girlfriend." Sam supplied.

"What was that?" She asked them.

"Trust us, you don't want to know." Dean and Bella said at the same time.

"Jinks, you owe me a pie!" Bella yelled. Dean glared at her and Sam just rolled her eyes.

**W**I**N**C**H**E**S**T**E**R**S**

They were back at the hotel room, waiting for John to call. Finally the phone rang. Dean answered and found out that John was in trouble if they didn't bring the real colt to them and soon.

**Well, that should be enough for today. Please remember to review. It makes my day! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, guys! Sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I was tired and lazy and sick. I'm better now! I just want to give a shout out to amm13, Carla Mikealson, and psychovampirefreak for reviewing on the last chapter. Thank you for reviewing! It made my day! And to everyone else, please review! Let's try for five more reviews before I update again. Now on with the show!**

_THE ROAD SO FAR:_

_They were back at the hotel room, waiting for John to call. Finally the phone rang. Dean answered and found out that John was in trouble if they didn't bring the real colt to them and soon._

_NOW:_

"We need to get going and help dad, now" Dean told Sam while waking up Bella.

Dean shakes Bella and she has the knife from under her pillow, at his neck in seconds. Dean holds up his hands in surrender.

"Come on Bella we need to go now! Pack up your stuff, no time to shower and we will explain in the car!" Dean yells as he runs around the room like a headless chicken, grabbing things and throwing them in a random suitcase. Bella gets up and grabs some clothes and goes to the bathroom to change. She comes out in a black tank top, black jeans, her leather jacket and her platform boots. Sam goes in after him and Dean and Bella start to load their bags into the car and then Dean goes to check them out. Dean comes back just as Sam is getting into the passenger seat.

Dean hits the road and turns down the music. Its quiet in the car for a while and Bella is the first to break the silence.

"What's going on Dean?" She asks.

"Meg has dad and wants us to bring her the colt, so we are going to Bobby's to see if he can find anything useful and help us find him." Dean replies.

"Should I call Bobby and update him on what's going on?" Bella asks, looking worried about her boys

"Yeah, and while you're at it, ask him if he found anything out about what's happening to Sam." Dean says before turning his attention back to the road and speeding up.

Bella pulls out her phone and called her dad.

"Hello." His gruff voice says on the other end.

"Hi, daddy." Bella says, "We are heading towards you now. You're going to want to be ready 'cause we have a demon on our asses."

"What?! What's going on?" Bobby demanded. "Tell me everything and don't leave anything out." Bella explained everything, leaving out the part about her being pregnant.

"Well, I'll look to see if I can find anything. You better head straight over, and quickly. It looks like there is a storm coming and you three idjits are in the middle of it." He told me after a minute, there was concern obvious in his voice.

"Ok, I will and thanks." I told him before hanging up.

"What did Bobby say?" Sam asks.

"He just said to go straight there and that he will look for anything that will point to your dad." Bella replied.

"All right, why don't you get some rest, Bella, we have a long drive ahead of us. You too Sammy." Dean says.

"Ok, just wake one of us up if you need a rest." Sam and Bella say at the same time.

"Will do." Dean promises.

Once Bella's eyes closed, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**W**I**N**C**H**E**S**T**E**R**S**

They finally got to Bobby's and Dean woke Bella up.

"Come on, sleeping beauty, we're here." He says while shaking Bella gently. She groans and turns over. Dean sighs, thinking he has better things to do, like saving his dad. He gets into the front seat and turns on the car, he then turns the music up super loud. Bella wakes with a start and looks around with confusion but realization soon crosses her face.

"Come on, Bella, let's go inside. Bobby's waiting for us." He tells her. She gets up and walks inside with Dean right behind her. Bobby was in the living room showing Sam a drawing.

"Daddy!" Bella exclaims. Bobby turns and his eyes soften when he sees Bella. He holds his arms out and she walks over to him and hugs him.

"Hi, sweetheart." He whispers to her, while hugging her back.

Sam then gets a ladder and spray paint and starts to draw the key of Solomon on the ceiling while Dean and Bobby started looking for something to help them find his father. Sam finished and started to help look while Bella just watched them.

They didn't even hear the door open until they heard the voice.

"Sammy, why did you leave? I thought we had something special?" A female voice says behind me with fake hurt. They all turned to her and Sam glared at her.

"Come on, Sammy, did you really think I wouldn't find you?" She asks walking forward.

'Just a few more steps' Bella thought to herself.

"Oh, and look, you brought me a new toy." The girl, who Bella was guessing is Meg, says looking at Bella. Dean then stepped in front of Bella as if to shield her from Meg. Meg stopped walking. It looked like she had ran into an invisible shield.

**W**I**N**C**H**E**S**T**E**R**S**

They were heading to save John. Meg had finally told them where he was and they had come up with a plan. They pulled up to the place and found out that it was an apartment complex. They thought for a minute before they decided on a plan. Bella got out and walked inside and, making sure no one was around, she pulled the fire alarm.

**W**I**N**C**H**E**S**T**E**R**S**

Bella went up to one of the firefighters.

"OMG, is there really a fire, cause my dog is, like, still in my apartment. I, like totally need to go get her!" Bella says in a high pitched voice. She was acting like an airhead while the boys stole the firefighter suits.

"Please, stand back miss. We will let you know when we know." The man tells her.

Bella steps back and when the firefighter isn't looking, she slips around the corner.

Dean and Sam were already in the suit and Dean gave Bella one. She put it on and they went into the building. They found the one they were looking for and broke down the door. Dean and Sam then fought and killed the demons. They started searching the house. Bella was the one to find him. John was tied up on the bed. She called Sam and Dean and they carried him to the car and drove. They finally found an abandoned cabin in the woods and decided to stay there till John woke up.

**W**I**N**C**H**E**S**T**E**R**S**

A few hours later John woke up. Bella and Dean were curled up on the couch, watching TV and Sam was on his computer. John came out and the lights started to flicker.

"He is here, Sam, go salt the door and windows." John commanded.

"Already done." Sam told him.

"Check again." John said. Then he turned to Dean and told him to give him the colt.

"No." Dean said. "You're not my dad. Who are you?!" He demanded while shielding Bella from his father and pointing the colt at him.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam demanded as if Dean had lost his mind.

"Sam, that's not our father." Dean told him. Sam came to stand by dean, trusting him completely.

"Well, if you're so sure." John says looking at the ground. "Shoot me." He waits for a minute and then looks up. His eyes were yellow. "I didn't think so." He says with an evil grin on his face.

**And end. Wow! That should keep you happy until the next update. I filled up four pages. I hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**WARNING: DRINKING IN THIS CHAPTER! oh and I'm reposting this cause my Beta couldn't get all of the chapter to me today!**_

**Hi guys! I'm back. While writing this I'm listening to the CD: Collide With the Sky by Pierce the Veil.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL OR TWILIGHT! **

_THE ROAD SO FAR:_

"_No." Dean said. "You're not my dad. Who are you?!" He demanded while shielding Bella from his father and pointing the colt at him._

"_Dean, what are you doing?" Sam demanded as if Dean had lost his mind._

"_Sam, that's not our father." Dean told him. Sam came to stand by dean, trusting him completely._

"_Well, if you're so sure." John says looking at the ground. "Shoot me." He waits for a minute and then looks up. His eyes were yellow. "I didn't think so." He says with an evil grin on his face._

_NOW:_

Sam's face morphed into anger and he lunged at the demon. The demon held out his hand and Sam, Dean, and I were pinned to the wall.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sam yelled at him. Bella had never heard him so angry before.

"That would be a good trick, go ahead physic boy." He taunted Sam. He held the colt towards Sam but he couldn't move. The demon just laughed and turned to Bella.

"You shouldn't be hanging around these two. It could, I mean it has gotten you in trouble." He said while walking towards her. He then stroked her cheek.

"Get the hell away from her!" Dean yelled at him. The demon then turned towards dean.

"You're lucky, Dean. There are two people I can't kill here. But unfortunately Bells here isn't one of them." He said before putting his hand on Bella's stomach. Bella screamed and Dean and Sam struggled harder. The demon just laughed. When he finally stopped, Bella had a large gash above her stomach.

Bella looked at the demon and knew that John was still in there somewhere.

"John, don't you let him kill me. Fight, John Winchester. I know you can do it." Bella whispers to him.

All of a sudden Bella, Sam, and Dean are released from their hold on the wall and fall to the ground. Sam and Dean land on their feet, but Bella sags against the wall. Sam lunges for the colt and Dean runs to Bella's side. Sam shoots John in the leg and the demon leaves him.

Sam helps John to the car and Dean carries Bella. Dean tosses the keys to Sam and sits in the passenger seat while John and Bella sit in back.

"We need to get Bella and dad to a hospital now!" Dean tells Sam as they speed away.

"Where the hell do you think I'm going?!" Sam demands.

"Bella, keep your eyes open. Bells look at me!" John yells at Bella.

Just then Sam is blinded by a light and a semi runs into Bella and Dean's side, Bella taking most of the impact.

Sam got out and went around to try to wake up Dean or Bella, while the driver of the semi called 911, he couldn't believe he had ran into them. A helicopter shows up and takes them to the hospital.

**W**I**N**C**H**E**S**T**E**R**S**

Sam handed Dean some coffee. Dean had woken up a couple hours ago and wanted to check on Bella right away but he couldn't get out of the bed until the doctor came to see him. He would've gone anyway but Sam wouldn't tell him what room she was in until the doctor gave the go ahead.

A few minutes later, the doctor came in and told him he could go see her. He got up immediately and walked to her room which was right next door.

Dean came in and gasped. Bella was so broken looking, with all the tubes sticking in her and what not.

Dean pulled a chair up by her bed and buried his face in his hands. He talked to her for a long time. Just saying what was on his mind and promised that he wouldn't let her die and he was determined to keep that promise.

**W**I**N**C**H**E**S**T**E**R**S**

BELLA'S POV

I woke up in the hospital and looked around to see Dean talking to me.

"Hi, Dean." I said but he didn't answer. "Dean" I dragged out his name while waving my arms around, trying to get his attention. I then looked to see what he was looking at and saw my body with a lot of tubes on me. I gasped and thought. I must be a spirit right now. I'm in the between. I just sit there listening to him. A few hours later, a figure in a cloak appeared and approached my body. It looked like it was trying to suck my life source from my body. I stopped it and my heart started to beat again.

A few hours later, Sam walked in and his eyes sweep the room stopping at me.

"Bells?" He asked staring at me.

"You can see me, Sammy?" I ask.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He replied.

"No one else can see me. Sammy, there's something after me! I think it's a reaper!" I tell him, hoping he can help.

"A reaper?" Sam asks as he pales at the thought.

"Sammy, who are you talking to? Cause there is no one there." Dean says as he looks worried for his brother's sanity.

"It's Bella; she is having an out-of-body experience. She says that a reaper is after her." Sam tells him. Dean pales and asks where she is and Sam points to me.

"Don't worry Hells Bells; we won't let it get you." He tells me.

**W**I**N**C**H**E**S**T**E**R**S**

NO ONE'S POV

Dean and Sam were sitting by Bobby in the café in the hospital. Bella was just watching then while wondering when the reaper, who she discovered was a girl, would show up again. No one knew where John was. He was, at the moment, making a deal with Azazal, the demon who killed Mary. He was trading his life and the colt for Bella's life. He didn't want his son to have to go through the heartache that he and Sam had to go through.

**W**I**N**C**H**E**S**T**E**R**S**

Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Bella watched as the heart monitor flat lined and the doctors tried to revive John. Dean had tears in his eyes as his mind replayed the last few words his dad said to him.

'Watch out for Sam, if you don't, you might have to kill him. And take care of Bella and my grandkids. I love you and am so proud of you, Dean'

**W**I**N**C**H**E**S**T**E**R**S**

_One month later…_

Dean drowned another shot and another and another.

Trying to numb the pain.

He made the worst mistake ever.

_Another shot_

He failed his dad.

_Another shot_

He cheated on Bella.

_Another shot_

He was drunk but that didn't matter.

_Another shot_

She wouldn't talk to him.

_Another shot_

She was mad.

_Another shot_

The worst part was it was on her birthday.

_Just one more._

Sam and Bobby didn't know.

_Another shot_

They thought we had just had a fight.

_Another shot_

They didn't know anything.

He pulled out the ring he had bought her and looked at it. He had planed on asking her to marring him that day, but no, he just had to get drunk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, sorry it's taking so long for me to update. I've been busy studying for semester finals and I'm in mostly AP classes! I also need to let you know that I won't be able to update again till spring break, probably. Oh, and please review. Cause you could take thirty seconds and write a couple of words and make someone happy or you could be the one who thinks that others will review and no one will. So, PLEASE REVIEW? ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL OR TWILIGHT!**

_THE ROAD SO FAR:_

_Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Bella watched as the heart monitor flat lined and the doctors tried to revive John. Dean had tears in his eyes as his mind replayed the last few words his dad said to him._

'_Watch out for Sam, if you don't, you might have to kill him. And take care of Bella and my grandkids. I love you and am so proud of you, Dean'_

_One month later…_

_Dean drowned another shot and another and another._

_Trying to numb the pain._

_He made the worst mistake ever._

_Another shot_

_He failed his dad._

_Another shot_

_He cheated on Bella. _

_Another shot_

_He was drunk but that didn't matter._

_Another shot_

_She wouldn't talk to him._

_Another shot_

_She was mad._

_Another shot_

_The worst part was it was on her birthday._

_Just one more._

_Sam and Bobby didn't know._

_Another shot_

_They thought we had just had a fight._

_Another shot_

_They didn't know anything._

_He pulled out the ring he had bought her and looked at it. He had planned on asking her to marry him that day, but no, he just had to get drunk._

_NOW:_

Bella, Sam, and Dean had been at Bobby's for a little over a month now, and Bella still hadn't told him that she was pregnant. She was planning on telling him tonight while Sam and Dean were out hunting. She was going to tell him over dinner while it was just them. Making his favorite dinner might help the situation, so she decided to make steak, corn, and pie.

**W**I**N**C**H**E**S**T**E*R**S**

BELLA'S POV

"Bobby, it's time for diner!" I called out the front door. I was extremely nervous about telling him the news. A few minutes later, Bobby came in and washed his hands and then sat at the table. I set the stuff on the table and handed him a plate.

We ate in silence for a while, I was wondering how to tell him.

"Dad, I've got something important to tell you." I told him nervously, as I brought out the pie.

"What is it Bells?" He asked curiously.

"I'm pregnant." I mumbled, not really wanting to tell him.

"Speak up, you idjet." He said to me.

"I-I'm p-pregnant!" I said really fast to him.

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed, as he reached for his gun.

"I'm pregnant and Dean is the father, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't shoot him." I said really fast, in the hope that his brain wouldn't be able to process what I said.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Bobby exclaimed just as the door opened and Sam and Dean came in looking tired.

They came in to the kitchen and Bobby glared at Dean.

"So, what did we miss?" Dean asked.

"You got my daughter pregnant!" Bobby spits out as he points the gun at him.

"Dad, put the gun down!" I demanded as I walked over to Bobby and took away his gun as he didn't lower it. Bobby just pouted like a little boy whose favorite toy was just taken away.

"I thought we were going to tell him together." Dean said.

Dean stormed off, angry.

_Who is he to be angry? He cheated on me, and then wanted to tell my dad together! Who does he think he is? _Bella thought.

"Dad, you just need to calm down! I am responsible enough to have these kids! You just need to let me be the mature adult I am!"

" I don't doubt that you aren't! It's just that with your job I don't think…wait, THESE kids? Your having twins?!"

"Its not like I can't parent two kids!"

"I don't want to hear it! You are not going to be a hunter and a mom! You either give up your job, or give up the babies!" Bobby yelled.

"But Dad, I can," Bella tried to explain.

"No buts about! I don't want you to end up like Mary!" He yelled.

" Don't you dare say that about Bella! And this is about Bella not Mary!" Sam exclaimed.

"You stay out of it. Where the heck did Dean go?! I'm gonna fill him up with buckshot!" Bobby demanded.

" Oh no you don't! Not over my dead body!" Sam loudly announced.

" You can't kill him! Its not right and you know how much even you love him! What would Mary do? Would she kill him? He's like your son! Please! Just calm down!" Bella yelled frustrated and scared.

"Family troubles. I never had any, so it's not like I can give you any advice."

Bobby turned around only to find none other than Crowley, standing against the back wall examining his fingers.

"I know you don't, but I got plenty of advice for you on how to mind your own business!"

Bella was somewhat thankful that her dad was on a different rampage then killing Dean, but she already saw the situation escalating and knew she had to end it, but it was already too late.


	10. Author Note

A/N: Hi guys, I know and sorry, I hate Author Notes also. Anyway my computer broke and I had to mail it in so I wont be able to update for a while. Also I'm thinking about redoing the chapters. I really am sorry guys. If you have any suggestions PM me or Review. Thanks.


	11. PLEASE READ!

**Hi guys. I'm so sorry, but I just don't think that I have the inspiration to finish this story. If any of you want to continue it, then go ahead. Just PM me before you do. I've been going through a really rough time lately. I'm really sorry. Maybe latter I can start a new story, but for now I need to just focus on life. Thanks for understanding.**


End file.
